Solidarity Action day Movement in Europe
__INDEX__ Solidarity Action Day Movement in Europe (kurz SAME) ist der Zusammenschluss von verschiedenen jugendlich geführten Hilfsorganisationen in Europa zu einem Netzwerk und Dachverband. Diese Organisationen sind Operasjon Dagsverk (Norwegen), Operation Dagsværk (Dänemark), Operation Daywork (Italien), Progetto Zattera Blu (Italien), Schüler Helfen Leben (Deutschland), Unija Srednjoškolaca Srbije (Serbien) und Zuiddag (Belgien). Ihre größte Gemeinsamkeit besteht in der Durchführung eines Aktionstages, oft auch Sozialer Tag genannt, in den jeweiligen Ländern. An einem solchen Tag arbeiten Schüler anstatt in die Schule zu gehen und spenden ihren verdienten Lohn an die Organisationen. Von europaweit 1.600 Schulen beteiligen sich über 226.000 Schüler an den Aktionstagen.Pressemitteilung Die Gelder, die dabei zusammen kommen, - jährlich insgesamt mehr als 5,5 Mio. EuroPressemitteilung - werden für Projekte genutzt, die sich an Kinder und Jugendliche auf der ganzen Welt richten. Die Grundsätze des Netzwerkes wurden in den Basic Common Principles (gemeinsame Grundprinzipien) zusammengefasst und in Quality Guidelines (qualitative Richtlinien) ausgearbeitet. So fungiert SAME als Lernnetzwerk und ermöglicht gleichzeitig den Austausch zwischen allen beteiligten Organisationen. Mitgliedsorganisationen Belgien Unter dem Motto "Work for Change" motiviert Zuiddag jährlich etwa 12.700 Schüler dazu, für einen guten Zweck arbeiten zu gehen. Sie verdienen gemeinsam jedes Jahr ungefähr 330.000 €, womit 2015 ein Projekt in Nicaragua unterstützt werden soll.Projektbeschreibung Durch Bildungs- und Arbeitsangebote soll Jugendlichen durch Kakaoanbau die Chance gegeben werden, ein sicheres Einkommen zu garantieren und sich eine nachhaltige Zukunft aufzubauen. Die ursprünglich nur lokal umgesetzte Idee entstand durch die Zusammenarbeit dreier Belgier in der brasilianischen Hilfsorganisation Daconia. Sie ließen sich 2005 durch die norwegische Operasjon Dagsverk dazu inspirieren und setzten das Konzept mit der Hilfe des Sozialunternehmers Ewoud Monbaliu 2006 auch in Belgien um.Kurzporträt Zuiddag Dänemark Inspiriert durch eine schwedische Initiative formten Schüler des Danske Gymnasieelevers Sammenslutning (Dänische Schülerbewegung) und des Landssammenslutningen af Kursusstuderende (Dänische Landesschülervertretung) 1985 Operation Dagsværk. Die inzwischen unabhängige Organisation sammelte durch den jährlichen Sozialen Tag insgesamt Spendengelder in Höhe von über 128 Millionen DKK (ca. 17 Millionen €). Jährlich nehmen ungefähr 20.000 Schüler teil.Kurzporträt Operation Dagsværk Das Geld wurde zum Beispiel für Projekte in Kenia, im Irak oder in Zimbabwe genutzt.Projekte 2014 ermöglichte eines dieser Projekte in Kenia verschiedenen Jugendlichen, die homosexuell oder transgender sind, ein sogenannter Change Agent zu werden. Sie können so für mehr Rechte und mehr Ansehen von Jugendlichen mit dieser sexuellen Orientierung zu kämpfen.Projektbeschreibung Deutschland Schüler Helfen Leben ist eine Jugendhilfsorganisation, die aus der Entrüstung einzelner Schüler über die Jugoslawienkriege 1992 hervorging. Diese entschlossen sich, selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, wo Hilfsgüter und Spendengelder ausgegeben werden.Entstehung des Vereins So entstand 1998 der Verein Schüler Helfen Leben e. V. sowie vier Jahre später die zugehörige Stiftung. Inzwischen spenden jedes Jahr etwa 80.000 Schüler gemeinsam 1,5 Millionen Euro am Sozialen Tag. Die Gelder werden spezifisch für Jugend- und Bildungsprojekte in Südosteuropa und seit 2013 auch in der syrisch-jordanischen Grenzregion genutzt.Kurzporträt Schüler Helfen Leben Italien Unter der Hand von Progetto Zaterra Blu wird in der Provinz Vicenza der Soziale Tag durchgeführt. Dort nehmen inzwischen jährlich etwa 8.000 Schüler teil, die zusammen 63.000 Euro verdienen.News 21.03.14 Obwohl es die Organisation in ihrer Form bereits seit 2003 gibt, entstand erst durch den Kontakt zu Schüler Helfen Leben 2006 der Wunsch, eine Aktion wie den Sozialen Tag durchzuführen. Inzwischen gibt es auch in weiteren Provinzen und Regionen dafür Initiativen.Kurzporträt Progetto Zattera Blu Außerdem gibt es in Südtirol die Organisation Operation Daywork. Den Anstoß gab in diesem Fall die dänische Organisation Operation Dagsværk. Der Aktionstag ist hier lokal auf 24 Schulen begrenzt, von denen zwischen 400 und 600 Schüler 22.500 Euro erarbeiten.Kurzporträt Operation Daywork 2015 erhielt ein Projekt in Albanien das Geld. Dort wird Frauen, die Opfer sexueller Gewalt geworden sind, eine Auffangstelle geboten, in der sie neue Kraft schöpfen und später auch mitwirken können. Außerdem soll eine Aufklärungskampagne auf die verbreitete Toleranz im Land gegenüber dieser Form von Gewalt aufmerksam machen.Projektbeschreibung Norwegen Seit 1964 veranstaltet Operasjon Dagsverk einen Sozialen Tag in Norwegen.History OD Norway Die Organisation entstand bereits 1963 auf der Generalversammlung der School Student Union of Norway. Der Aktionstag ist inzwischen etabliert, es nehmen jährlich ungefähr 90.000 Schüler teil, die gemeinsam insgesamt Summen von bis zu 29 Millionen NOK (ca. 3,3 Millionen €) erarbeiten.Kurzporträt Operasjon Dagsverk Im Laufe der Jahre wurden bereits 49 Projekte auf der ganzen Welt unterstützt, beispielsweise in Brasilien, Peru oder Bangladesch.Projekte Ein Projekt von 2010 in Brasilien setzte sich beispielsweise das Ziel, die Rechte von Jugendlichen in Slums zu stärken und sie im Kampf gegen soziale Ungerechtigkeit zu unterstützen. Es wurden dazu Bildungsmaßnahmen ergriffen und Ausbildungen für Jugendliche ermöglicht. Außerdem wurden dortige Jugendorganisationen unterstützt.Projektbeschreibung Serbien Unija Srednjoškolaca Srbije ist eine Union serbischer Schülervertretungen, die die Rechte und Entscheidungsfähigkeit der Schüler in der Politik des Landes stärken will. Sie wurde 2003 gegründet und hat sich seitdem verschiedenen internationalen Netzwerken angeschlossen wie zum Beispiel NAPOR, eine serbisches überparteiliches Netzwerk von Bürgervereinigungen, die die Arbeit mit Kindern und Jugendlichen fördernNAPOR oder OBESSU. Es werden etwa 80.000 serbische Schüler durch die Organisation repräsentiert. Seit 2010 wird der Soziale Tag auch in Serbien praktiziert, 2012 nahmen bereits 2.000 Schüler teil, die 9.000 € verdienten. Das Geld unterstütze verschiedene schulbezogene Projekte.Kurzporträt Unija Srednjoškolaca Srbije Entstehung Das Konzept des Sozialen Tages wurde bereits 1963 von schwedischen Schülern umgesetzt, in Gedenken an den 1961 auf einer Friedensmission verstorbenen UN-Generalsekretär Dag Hammarskjöld. Daher auch der damalige Titel 'Day for Dag'.En dag för Dag In Skandinavien verbreitete sich das Konzept schnell, wodurch bereits 1964 auch in Norwegen durch Operasjon Dagsverk ein Sozialer Tag veranstaltet wurde. In den vergangen Jahren folgte eine wiederholte Kooperation der Organisationen in Form eines Sommer Camps in Dänemark unter dem Titel Operasjon Gränsløs.Entstehungsgeschichte Die Ausweitung auf eine europäische Kooperation erfolgte 2011. Das Sommer Camp des damals noch namenlosen SAME Netzwerkes fand erstmals in Oslo statt. Im folgenden Jahr erhielt das Netzwerk in Berlin seinen Namen und es wurden erste Broschüren und andere Materialien der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit fertiggestellt. Es war außerdem der Beginn der Arbeit an den Basic Common Principles und Quality Guidelines, deren Vollendung ein weiteres Jahr an Arbeit brauchte. Für die Initiative, die verschiedenen europäischen Organisationen zusammenzubringen und auf einen europaweiten Sozialen Tag hinzuarbeiten, wurde einer der Gründer des Netzwerkes, Lukas David Meyer, also Europapreisträger des Jahres 2013 ausgezeichnet.Europapreisträger 2013 In der folgenden Arbeitsphase wurde der Bedarf an klareren Arbeitsstrukturen und -gruppen deutlich. Daher wurde neben der Absegnung der Quality Guidelines durch alle Organisationen auf dem Sommer Camp 2013 in Italien auch die Gründung von zwei Arbeitsgruppen erreicht. Es handelt sich dabei zum einen um eine Arbeitsgruppe, die sich mit der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit befasst und zum anderen um eine strategisch arbeitende Gruppe. 2014 wurden in Belgien zudem eine Arbeitsgruppe ergänzt, die an einer adäquaten Unterstützung für neue Sozialer Tag-Akteure arbeitet. Das Netzwerk entwickelt und wandelt sich fortlaufend. Das nächste Sommer Camp fand 2015 in Norwegen stattEntstehungsgeschichte, auf einer außerordentlichen Mitgliederversammlung im November 2015 in Brüssel unterzeichneten Delegierte der sieben Mitgliedsorganisationen die Vereinssatzung.News Die Finanzierung erfolgt größtenteils durch Drittmittel wie dem Erasmus+ Programm der Europäischen Union.Förderung Basic Common Principles und Quality Guidelines Durch die Basic Common Principles wurden die gemeinsamen Grundsätze der im Netzwerk beteiligten Organisationen in einem Dokument in Schriftform festgehalten. Es wird sich dabei auf die universell geltenden Menschenrechte bezogen sowie die Freiheit und Gleichheit aller Menschen. In acht Paragraphen werden des Weiteren zum Beispiel die Wichtigkeit der Jugend, der Solidarität, das Recht der Partizipation und die Nachhaltigkeit der Projekte hervorgehoben.SAME: What we stand for Durch das Bekenntnis zu diesen Grundsätzen verpflichtet sich das Netzwerk, sie zu befolgen und umzusetzen, also in seiner Arbeit Wert darauf zu legen, angemessene und nachhaltige Hilfsprojekte und Projektpartner zu finden und auszuwählen. Diese Prinzipien wurden in den SAME Quality Guidelines umgesetzt, also Richtlinien, die den Mitgliedern und neuen Sozialer-Tag-Initiativen als Orientierung dienen. Diese Richtlinien umfassen insgesamt 20 Punkte. Mehrere Punkte befassen sich dabei mit der Jugendpartizipation rund um und innerhalb der einzelnen Organisation. Darunter fällt auch, dass sich die Projekte an Jugendliche richten und Bildung fördern und unterstützen sollen. Darüber hinaus stimmen alle Organisationen überein, die gesammelten Gelder des Sozialen Tages transparenten Projekten zukommen zu lassen, die sich langfristig selbst finanzieren können. Dieser Gedanke der Nachhaltigkeit ist auch im ökologischen und sozialen Aspekt der Projekte anzustreben. Die jeweilige Partnerorganisation selbst soll unter anderem klar strukturiert sein und durch kontinuierliche Dokumentation und Evaluation Wissen sichern. Auch sollen die Ansichten und Werte innerhalb der Organisation immer wieder aktiv diskutiert werden.Quality Guidelines Ziele Generell ist es das Ziel von SAME, den Sozialen Tag in Europa zu verbreiten und ihn bekannter zu machen. Der Grund dafür ist die gemeinsame Ansicht, dass Jugendliche Verantwortung für sich selbst und andere übernehmen sollten. Sie sollen gemeinsam auf eine faire und demokratische Welt hinarbeiten. Durch die Teilnahme am Sozialen Tag und den dadurch finanzierten Projekten, aber auch die aktive Mitarbeit in den einzelnen Organisationen wird das Verantwortungsbewusstsein der Jugendlichen gestärkt und gefördert.SAME: What we stand for Action Day Initiatives Das Netzwerk bietet Jugendlichen und anderen Jugendorganisationen Hilfe bei der Initiierung neuer Sozialer Tage an. Alle Organisationen stellen ihre Erfahrungen zur Verfügung und bieten sowohl Besuche als auch Workshops an, um die Action Day Initiatives zu unterstützen. Diese Hilfe ist an die Quality Guidelines angelehnt, damit auch eine hohe Qualität neuer Sozialer Tage garantiert werden kann.New Action Day Initiatives Aktuell wird die bosnienweite Schülervertretung Asocijacija srednjoškolaca u Bosni i Hercegovini (ASuBiH) bei der Umsetzung eines ersten Aktionstages unterstütztStiftungsbericht SHL, S. 15, in diesem Rahmen nahmen Vertreter der Organisation am SAME-Sommercamp 2015 teil.News Zudem besteht Kontakt mit einer interessierten Organisation aus Montenegro.Artikel im Magazin 5/2015 der Bethmann Bank Lernnetzwerk Durch den Austausch von Erfahrungen, gegenseitige Besuche und die gemeinsame Arbeit der Organisationen im Netzwerk wird außerdem ein "best practice" Austausch ermöglicht.Stiftungsbericht SHL, S. 42 Das bedeutet, dass mögliche beste Verfahren bezüglich verschiedener Bereiche des Sozialen Tages und dessen Organisation kommuniziert werden sollen. Somit können die Mitglieder voneinander profitieren und sich gegenseitig inspirieren und stärken.Ziel des Netzwerks Weblinks *Website Solidarity Action Day Movement in Europe Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation Kategorie:Organisation der Kinder- und Jugendhilfe Kategorie:Kinderhilfswerk Kategorie:Verein (Schulwesen) Kategorie:Brüssel Kategorie:Gegründet 2011